Characters in Redemption
Characters in Red Dead Redemption include those who are directly controllable by the player as well as non-playable characters (NPCs), major and minor, who are encountered during the game. This page lists characters encountered during Single Player gameplay only, please see Multiplayer Characters for details on characters available in Multiplayer gameplay. Description Each character in the game possesses unique personalities, habits, and individual routines and jobs. Despite the fact that in the game the era known as the "Wild" West is coming to an end, most of the characters seem to retain most of the traits, values, and personalities that are synonymous with this period. John Marston meets and interacts with a variety of different characters in the game. Character Classes Characters are classified into these 4 categories: Central Characters: These are characters without whom the story would not even occur. They transcend any particular section of the story because they have a larger overall importance due to their actions before the in-game story begins. Major Characters: All of the folks the player will interact with that move the story forward - these are the mission-givers. Supporting Characters: These are characters that have a larger role in the story but not quite to the level of a mission-giver. Minor Characters: Characters that play very little part in the story or are unnecessary to meet to move the story forward. Due to the number of minor characters, this list has also been further broken down into smaller sub-categories. These sub-categories range from Strangers and Stranger mission characters to NPCs such as shopkeepers, and include all characters introduced in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Central Characters , the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption]] * Bill Williamson * Dutch van der Linde * Javier Escuella * John Marston Major Characters * Abigail Marston * Abraham Reyes * Agustin Allende * Bonnie MacFarlane * Edgar Ross * Harold MacDougal * Irish * Jack Marston * Landon Ricketts * Leigh Johnson * Luisa Fortuna * Nigel West Dickens * Seth Briars * Uncle * Vincente de Santa Supporting Characters * American Army Captain * Amos * Archer Fordham * Drew MacFarlane * Eli * Espinoza * Jonah * Nastas * Norman Deek Minor Characters Strangers and Stranger mission characters Random Citizens Lawmen Criminals * Alfie Scruggs * Arcadio Gamboa * Digby Haskins * Easter Durdon * Elmore Vinnis * Enepay * Fletch Hillard * Granville Berry * Hassun * Helaku * Hinto * Kosumi * Mickey Brunson * Nashoba * Pinky Wilson * Rafael Jaspeado * Rufus Starkey * Spike Haggerty * Werner Cobb * Wesley Allen * Woody Swenson * Yago Alejandres Bounty Targets Gang Hideout helpers * Arsenio Baldizon * Claude Banfield * Clay Pettiford * Errol Hewitt * Floyd Brogles * Hugh Leathers * Leon Galindo * Rafael Vallerino * Thurlow Reese Animals * Blackwater Guard Dog * Charlie * Lucy * Perro * Rufus Shopkeepers * Alejandro Duarte * Angel Palomares * Benjamin Dupuis * Cyril Purvis * Dewey Greenwood * E.H. Kretzschmar * Eldin Grubb * Elmer Purdy * Everett Knox * Fannie Howard * Francis Gallagher * Herbert Moon * Jeb Murphy * Louis Granger * Lyle Mouton * Marcos Pichardo * Milford Weaver * Nathanial Johnston * Norris Laskey * Porfirio Gutierrez * Santos Guardado Unseen/Deceased * Aiden O'Leary * Burt Sackett * Elenora Riddick * Farmer MacGuffin * Heidi McCourt * Ike Bollard * Joseph Scranton * Josephine Byrd * Ignacio Sanchez * The MacFarlane Brothers * Mr. Gulch * Nate Johns * Patrick MacFarlane * Peter Turner * Priscilla Johnson * Scarlet Lady (The Cover Girl) * Willie Bollard Newspaper Characters * Rev. Adair Agatha * Betsie Errington * Butcher Brothers * Cecil Perkins * Dr. Charles L. Helden * Cole Brannigan * Earl Errington * Ella Brannigan * Florence Snyder * Francis Leonard Errington * Gertrude Singer * H.R. Putnan * Dr. Hayden Precent * Prof. Hector L. Burgess * Horace L. Curtiss * Jeremiah Somerset Esq. * Mr. Jocko * Johnny West * Dr. Lawrence Mariani * "One-Lung" Lester Riley * Lionel Fortisque * Dr. Lydia T. Pinkerton * Ma Tanner * Mary Shackleford * Melvin Brannigan * Mollie Brannigan * Sirus Habersham * Two Crows Boys * Dr. Wesley Arthurs * Wildcat Willie * Willie Feaney Undead Nightmare * Adrienne Lachance * Ayauhtéotl * Chu Fook * Connie MacTavish * Doreen * Francine * Grover Boone * Lydia Morales * Mary Lou * Merche Coronado * Millicent Waterbury * Mintie Cummings * Mordecai Robbard * Mordecai Robbard's niece * Orison Pratt * Rafael Carillo * Ramon Alvares * Santiago Valenzuela * Sasquatch Hunter * Silas * Silas Gaskell * Willie Oats * Willis Lassiter * Winona Picket Related Content es:Personajes de Red Dead Redemption *